


Through A Mirror Darkly

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bug!John, Episode: s02e08 Conversion, Episode: s05e08 The Queen, F/M, Photomanipulation, Transformation, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that popped into my mind a few days ago after re-watching these two episodes of SGA. Both Rachel and Joe were AMAZING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Mirror Darkly

 


End file.
